Coffee
by Foxy Nighthawk
Summary: Sara and Catherine go back to Catherine's house after their third date. This is femslash. Pairing: CS. If you don't like don't read.


**Title: **Coffee

**Author: **Foxy Nighthawk

**Rating:** NC17 or M for mature. I am not good with ratings, but these are the highest, right? They're supposed to be.

**Summary: **Sara and Catherine come back from their third date and Catherine asks the question: Do you want to come in for coffee?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, they belong to Jerry Bruckheimer (I think.). I'm making no money on this.

**Beta: **Lady J. She's absolutely the best beta ever. Thank you for betaing for me Jess.

**A/N: **This is my first time ever writing smut, so please, please, please let me know if it's any good or not. This is a stand alone piece, written because I was stuck on Blast from the past. It has nothing to do with that story. I hope you will enjoy it.

**Coffee**

Sara pulled the car into the driveway in front of Catherine's house and turned towards the blonde sitting in the passenger seat. They had just returned from their third date, but the brunette was unsure of what would happen next. She was nervous. This wasn't just another ordinary date, this was a date with Catherine Willows. This was someone she could actually see herself be with for the rest of her life. This was Catherine. She was saved from having to make any kind of move as the older woman started talking.

"Want to come in for coffee?" She asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow suggestively.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked, masking the seriousness of the question with a smile.

"I'm sure." Catherine answered, getting out of the car.

"Ok." Sara said to herself in the empty car. "I can always use a good cup of coffee, I guess." And she got out and followed the blonde into the house.

"I'll just start the coffee." Catherine said as Sara hung up her jacket and took off her shoes.

"Yeah, sure." Sara looked up. "Cause I'm here to drink coffee."

"Sara," Catherine stopped on the way to the kitchen and turned towards the brunette. "We don't have to do this now. We don't have to rush things. If you want to call it a night, I'll still be here in the morning."

"Will you still be here in the morning if we… have coffee?" Sara asked, stepping a little closer.

"Oh, honey." Catherine smiled and closed the distance between them, pulling her body flush against the other woman's. Her smile grew bigger when she felt Sara instinctively holding onto her hips, squeezing lightly. She cupped the younger woman's face in her hands and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the lips in front of her. "I'll be here as long as you want me to." She whispered. "Besides," she added, leaning back to look Sara in the eyes and placing her hands around her neck. "This is my house and it would look a little stupid if I sneak out in the middle of the night."

Sara smiled and felt a little of the tension in her body lift at the joke. She was nervous. She wanted this to work, she didn't want to screw it up. She cared too much for Catherine to let having sex too soon spoil the chance of a lifetime together.

"I'm nervous." She admitted.

"Been a while since you've had coffee?" Catherine asked with a sexy smile, fingering with the hem of Sara's shirt.

"I'm not too worried about the part." Sara smiled and held the blonde tighter. "I care so much about you, and I don't want to ruin any chance we have by rushing into this."

"As long as you only have one blend of coffee you won't ruin anything." Catherine assured her.

"I do have this one blend that I'm getting highly addicted to," Sara said as she leaned down and placed a lazy kiss on the other woman's neck. "It's a very refined blend. Luxurious. Gotta savour every taste." She snuck out her tongue and tasted the blonde's skin. "Mmm… The taste is just exquisite. I've never tasted anything like it before. And so far I've only gotten a small sample – once I get to fully experience and enjoy it, I know I'll never go back to any of the other ordinary blends out there."

"Are you sure you want this kind of addiction?" Catherine asked, voicing her own fears. "It does come with baggage and a little…"

"I'm sure Catherine." Sara said seriously, dropping the coffee metaphors for a moment. "I know you have Lindsey and that she's always first on your list of priorities. I would like to get to know her better as well. We can tell her that we've become friends if you're not comfortable telling her that we're dating. Or if you don't want me to be around her yet that's ok too. I just know how important…"

She was silenced by the blonde's lips claiming her own in a demanding kiss. Soon she felt tongue caress her lips seeking entrance and she willingly gave it. Their tongues duelled over the control of the kiss and Sara felt the tension in her body seep away – this was right, this was where she was supposed to be. As oxygen became an issue they reluctantly parted, both panting.

"Wow," Catherine breathed out while planting small kisses along Sara's jaw line continuing down her neck, nibbling on the flesh there. "You're good at that."

"I am with you," Sara smiled. "We should move this somewhere more comfortable." She added while cocking her head to one side, giving Catherine better access.

"Yeah?" Catherine asked, now sucking lightly on a patch of skin.

"Mmm…" Sara was getting lost in the sensation of Catherine's lips on her neck.

"You want that coffee now?" The blonde asked seductively as she kissed the mark she had left on the younger woman's neck.

"Oh God, yes." Sara answered throatily.

"Good, because I have been known to make a mean cup of coffee…" Catherine knew how corny it sounded, but she couldn't resist uttering the words as she dragged Sara towards her bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Catherine turned towards the slightly taller woman.

"If you just want to sleep…" She started but was interrupted as Sara placed a finger across her lips, silencing her.

"I want you." She said while slowly stepping closer. She moved her finger from the other woman's mouth and caressed her face reverently while studying her own movements intently, as if remembering ever little detail. "You are so beautiful." She whispered.

Catherine shivered slightly at the sincerity of the words. Many people before Sara had told her that she was beautiful, but she had never believed it more so than now. Sara could make her feel beautiful just by looking at her the way she did right now.

"I could love you." The brunette whispered, leaning down for a kiss.

Lips caressed lips, feather light kisses, exploring gently, familiarizing.

Catherine broke the kiss and opened her eyes, looking intently into the other woman's eyes for some kind of answer to the yet unasked question.

"You could?" She asked softly.

"I could." Sara nodded and leaned back down for another kiss.

"Good." Catherine said just before her lips had descended on hers. She smiled into the lips in front of her, then kissed the other woman, sucking lightly on her bottom lip before breaking the kiss yet again and pulling her into a hug. She felt younger than she had for a long time, she felt the butterflies fly around her stomach as the younger woman had uttered just four little words. She walked backwards towards the bed never breaking the hug, forcing Sara to walk with her. As she felt the edge of the bed bump against the back of her legs she loosened her hold on the brunette, but still kept her hands on her – she was never letting go again.

They kissed again, softly at first but gradually deepening it. Catherine pulled up Sara's top, finally touching skin. She leaned her head back to give the brunette room to kiss and nip at her neck and sighed contently as she felt the other woman starting to slowly unbutton her shirt. As she felt the last button being freed and the shirt fell to the floor she removed the top from the body in front of her.

They stood silent, admiring the newly exposed skin.

"Beautiful." Sara breathed out, placing her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders, caressing gently. Leaning in, she continued kissing her neck while letting her hands wander lower. Catherine's breath hitched as the hands reached her bra covered breasts, squeezing slightly.

"God, Sara." She whispered.

The brunette reached behind the blonde, unclasping the bra and removing it. Taking a small step back she admired the topless woman in front of her. Smiling, she bent down and placed a kiss on her left breast, right above the heart. This was right – she could feel it with every part of her body. This was where she belonged, finally she was home. Gently, she pushed Catherine down to the bed. Watching her move into the middle of the bed, she reached back and removed her own bra.

"Beautiful." Catherine mirrored Sara's words. Lying on the bed she looked at the brunette and followed her movements until she was hovering above her, one thigh resting between her own. She reached up and cupped her breasts. Squeezing lightly, she felt Sara arch into the touch, feeling the weight of her more fully. The younger woman's nipples hardened against the palm of her hand and Catherine raised herself up on her elbows catching her right nipple in her mouth. Sucking on the nub she heard Sara's breathing getting heavier. She sucked harder and brought a hand up caressing the other breast, eliciting a moan from the woman above her

Not being able to hold herself up anymore Sara shifted her legs so she was straddling the blonde, enjoying her ministrations.

"Catherine." Sara breathed out and her name had never sounded more beautiful.

The blonde sat up slowly and took advantage of the new position to switch breast as the brunette held on to her head, pressing to get more contact. She took as much flesh into her mouth as she could and let her tongue swirl around the hardened nipple, teasing it mercilessly. She brought a hand down between their bodies and popped the button of Sara's jeans before guiding her onto her back.

She slowly removed the other woman's pants and underwear, enjoying the newly exposed skin presented to her. She got off the bed and removed the rest of her clothes before finally settling on top of the brunette, enjoying the feel of skin on skin. Settling a thigh between the younger woman's legs pressing lightly against her core, she felt her arousal coat her thigh. She started rocking gently as Sara bucked her hips seeking more contact. The blonde leaned down kissing her again, tongues playing. She felt Sara reach up cupping her breasts again, squeezing hard before nimble fingers tweaked her already hard nipples, she moaned into the kiss.

Catherine squeaked into the kiss as Sara rolled them over, reversing their positions. She slid down her body, her stomach settled between Catherine's legs, kissing her way down to her ample breasts. Feeling the rocking of Catherine's hips against her stomach, she worshipped the breasts in front of her – nipping, licking, kissing and biting gently. As she felt the rocking getting more frantic she moved lower, kissing her way down the other woman's torso. She smiled into her stomach as she felt the muscles ripple and the other woman's hips buck up against her breasts. Finally she reached her destination, closing her eyes briefly she took in the scent of Catherine's arousal. She started massaging her clit with two fingers while looking up and catching the other woman's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." She said before replacing her tongue with her fingers. She moved her fingers lower and coated them with the wetness before inserting first one, then two fingers inside the blonde. She moved her own body so that she was straddling one of the other woman's legs, rocking against it. She was licking, biting, teasing the nub in her mouth while her fingers pumped in and out of Catherine, letting the blonde set the pace with the rocking of her hips. Feeling Catherine's walls starting to tighten around her fingers as well as her own orgasm building up, she slipped her fingers out and moved up the other woman's body again. Settling a thigh between her legs they started moving against each other, Sara pressing down to intensify the friction.

Placing a hand on Sara's lower back, the blonde pressed down wanting more contact. She brought the other hand up to cup the back of her head, bringing her down for a kiss. She poured all her emotions into the kiss, wanting to assure the brunette that this was right; that she had never felt this good before. She felt herself let go as the orgasm flowed through her body.

Moaning into the kiss Sara felt Catherine letting go, surrendering herself to her, and that was enough to send her over the edge with her.

They arched into each other, breaking the kiss, moaning each others names into the darkened room.

As the last wave of pleasure left her body Sara moved off Catherine, lying on her back next to her.

"Wow!" She laughed into the room. "I'm never letting anyone else make me coffee ever again."

Catherine laughed, rolling over to drape her body across Sara's, placing her left hand right underneath her right breast and a leg possessively thrown over the other woman's legs.

"Sounds good to me." She said, nuzzling into Sara's neck, placing a small kiss there. "I have a Sara special blend ready anytime you want it."

"When is Lindsay coming home?" Sara asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Catherine was a bit puzzled with the sudden change of topic.

She felt the brunette's hand coming up to hold her own.

"I was thinking…" She paused.

"What?" Catherine popped herself up on an elbow to look the younger woman in the eyes. She was worried all of a sudden What if she wanted to leave? What if this was just sex? A one night stand?

"Feel free to say no, but I was thinking that maybe I could take you both out for breakfast, and then maybe do something Lindsay would like to do?" She asked, the uncertainty evident in her voice.

"We'd love to." Catherine smiled and leaned down, kissing the brunette soundly. Breaking the kiss she looked at her with a seductive glint in the eyes. "Refill?"


End file.
